Hussein Chalayan
Hussein Chalayan is a fashion designer from Nicosia, Cyprus. He graduated from Central Saint Martins in London in 1993. He founded his own label in 1994. "One Hundred and Eleven": Spring/Summer 2007 RTW Collection Lady Gaga did not wear any outfits from this collection. However, this collection is the inspiration for the Bubble Dress and the Living Dress. Lady GaGa Living Dress Brown Eyes.jpg|Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (May 5, 2010) Lady Gaga on Jonathon Ross 3-5-10 photo HQ 15.jpg LivingDress.png|Monster Ball Normal_15.jpg 09.jpg 021.jpg Image:Hussein-chalayan-bubble-dress.jpg Bubble_Dress_1.jpg Gaga-bubbles.jpg|The Fame Ball Tour Image:Pic-08140733040777.jpg 2009_08_02_08598.jpg "Inertia": Spring/Summer 2009 RTW Collection Hussein Chalayan Spring 2009 RTW Striped Dress.jpg 3-4-09 Hilary Walsh 001.jpg|Hilary Walsh (Mar 4, 2009) Scott Wilson for Hussein Chalayan.png 2-6-09 John Lindquist 004.jpg|1 John Lindquist (Feb 6, 2009) #Collaboration with Scott Wilson "Earthbound": Fall/Winter 2009 RTW Collection Hussein Chalayan Fall 2009 RTW Leather Jacket.jpg|Perfecto March 11 2010 001.jpg|(Mar 11, 2010) March 12 2010 001.jpg|(Mar 12, 2010) 3-15-10 At Heliport in Auckland 001.jpg|(Mar 15, 2010) 3-18-10 2day FM'S Kyle and Jackie O - Backstage at Syndey Entertainment Centre 001.jpg AlejandroFashion14 3.jpg|"Alejandro" Music video (2010) 4-13-10 At Dog Store in Harajuku 001.jpg|(Apr 13, 2010) MOMA.jpg|(May 6, 2010) 5-7-10 Arriving at Beirut Cafe in Stockholm 002.jpg|(May 7, 2010) May 8 2010.jpg|(May 8, 2010) May 13 2010 001.jpg|(May 13, 2010) 5-15-10 Leaving Casa Rosso Theater in Amsterdam 001.jpg|(May 15, 2010) 5-16-10 Kalverstraat Street 001.jpg|(May 16, 2010) 5-20-10 Leaving a yacht in Saint Tropez 002.jpg|(May 20, 2010) May 26 2010.jpg|(May 26, 2010) May 27, 2010 001.png|(May 27, 2010) June 8, 2010 001.png|(Jun 8, 2010) 6-10-10 Arriving at NY Mets in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 10, 2010) 10-15-10.jpg|(Oct 15, 2010) November 23, 2010 001.png|(Nov 23, 2010) Vogue 2011 06.jpg|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2010) November 26, 2010 001.png|(Nov 26, 2010) Lady Gaga message to Japan Dejour.PNG|(Mar 15, 2011) 3-29-11 Out and about in LA 001.jpg|(Mar 29, 2011) 3-31-11 MTV Platinum Video Play Awards.jpg|(Mar 31, 2011) 3-31-11 Backstage at The Monster Ball Tour at Honda Center, Anaheim 003.jpg 4-13-11 Message to Japan.PNG|(Apr 13, 2011) May 21 2011 001.jpg|(May 21, 2011) 6-18-11 At Bikram Yoga Studio in Toronto 001.jpg|(Jun 18, 2011) 12-2-11 Leaving Jingle Ball Rehearsals.jpg|(Dec 2, 2011) 12-10-11 Out in San Diego 001.jpg|(Dec 10, 2011) 12-18-11 With fans in a Bar, Lancaster 001.jpg|(Dec 18, 2011) 6-23-14 Out in Chicago 003.jpg|(Jun 23, 2014) Hussein Chalayan Fall 2009 Dress.jpg 7-27-11 After SYTYCD.jpg|(Jul 27, 2011) Jul28-Chateau Marmont.jpg|(Jul 28, 2011) "Dolce Far Niente": Spring/Summer 2010 RTW Collection Hussein Chalayan Spring 2010 RTW Striped Trousers.jpg 10-12-09 Tom Munro 309_final.jpg|Tom Munro (Oct 12, 2009) Hussein Chalayan - Spring-Summer 2010 RTW Dolce Far Niente Collection.jpg 10-12-09 Tom Munro 316.jpg|Tom Munro (Oct 12, 2009) "Sakoku": Spring/Summer 2011 RTW Collection Hussein Chalayan Spring 2011 Black and White Outfit.jpg In London 4.jpg|(Nov 3, 2010) Hussein Chalayan Spring 2011 RTW White Dress.jpg In London 5.jpg|(Nov 4, 2010) Hussein Chalayan Spring 2011 RTW Pink Dress.jpg In London 7.jpg|(Nov 4, 2010) Hussein Chalayan Spring 2011 Outfit.jpg In London 8.jpg|(Nov 5, 2010) Hussein Chalayan - Spring-Summer 2011 Sakoku Collection 005.jpg 11-23-10 Mario Testino 036.jpg|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2010) "Sip": Spring/Summer 2012 RTW Collection Hussein Chalayan - Spring-Summer 2012 Sip RTW Collection.jpg 11-29-11 Out in Los Angeles.jpg|(Nov 29, 2011) 12-1-11 Vevo Interview.jpg|(Dec 1, 2011) Spring/Summer 2015 RTW Collection Hussein Chalayan - Spring-Summer 2015 RTW Collection.jpg 1-5-16 The Hunting Ground Reception at Peninsula Hotel in Beverly Hills 002.jpg|(Jan 5, 2016) Spring/Summer 2016 RTW Collection Hussein Chalayan - Spring-Summer 2016 RTW Collection.JPG Billboard magazine - US (Dec 12, 2015).jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Nov 21, 2015) Custom Arriving at Grammys 010.png|Grammy Award Ceremony (Feb 13, 2011) 286669 10150265739326607 217588146606 8040510 7916877 o.jpg|"Yoü and I" Music video (Jul 2X, 2011) Haus of Ü featuring Nymph 006.png|Haus of Ü Fashion film (Jul 2X, 2011) LadyGaga JonathanRossYouAndI.jpg|Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (Oct 8, 2011) Reference *Nicola Formichetti's blog: Lady Gaga wears jacket by Hussein Chalayan when going to MOMA Link *Official website Category:Designers